Pokémon Thunder and Lightning
Pokémon Thunder and Lightning is a Japanese adventure video game based on by . It is produced by and published by and , being released for Nintendo 2DS/3DS on TBD 2021. Synopsis Set in the Roades region, a trainer explores it and discovers the actions of the villain team known as Team Whip. Characters Main *'Sam' - a boy or girl who wants to become a Pokémon master and stumbles upon Team Whip. Supporting *'Professor Root' - TBD *'Adrian' - Sam's friendly rival who is hinted to have a crush on him/her. *'Clint' - a ground gym leader who styles himself as a cowboy. *'Roger' - a flying gym leader who is rather competitive. *'Davy' - a ghost gym leader who is rather mysterious. *'Evie' - a water gym leader who is pretty energetic. *'Linda' - a dragon gym leader who is also a country singer. *'Matthew' - a fighting gym leader who loves to fight. * Antagonists *'Team Whip', consisting of: **'Jasmyne' - the leader of Team Whip who wants to sell and enslave Pokémon and make a world where Pokémon can't cause chaos. She is revealed to be a member of the Elite Four specializing in metal Pokémon. **'Andre' - Jasmyne's head admin who aids her in TBD. **'Maroon' - an admin who is known for his rather cocky attitude and TBD. **'Team Whip Grunts' - grunts who work for Team Whip. Pokémon *'Giddyup' - a grass horse-like Pokémon and a starter. **'Equestra' - a ground/grass horse-like Pokémon and Giddyup's evolution. **'Neigh' - a ground/grass horse-like Pokémon and Equestra's evolution. *'Blazull' - a fire bull-like Pokémon and a starter. **'Blazpede' - a poison/fire bull-like Pokémon and Blazull's evolution. **'Volcpede' - a poison/fire bull-like Pokémon and Blazpede's evolution. *'Waterchucker' - a water beaver-like Pokémon and a starter. **'Beaverstorm' - a fairy/water beaver-like Pokémon and Waterchucker's evolution. **'Beaverflood' - a fairy/water beaver-like Pokémon and Beaverstorm's evolution. *'Dusteon' - a ground Eveelution. *'Tracteric' - a metal tractor-like Pokémon. *'Howlbite' - a psychic coyote-like Pokémon. **'Howlfang' - TBD *'Revolt' - a steel humanoid-like Pokémon. **'Revolter' - a steel humanoid-like Pokémon. *'Robbin' - a flying robin-like Pokémon. **'Robbur' - a flying/fighting robin-like Pokémon. **'Robbank' - a flying/fighting robin-like Pokémon and Robbur's evolution. *'Alisplasher' - a water aligator-like Pokémon. *'Windeigo' - a ghost/flying type monster-like Pokémon. *'Grassjumper' - a bug type grasshopper-like Pokémon. * * *'Lightnimoo' - an electricity/flying cow-like Pokémon and one of the legendaries and mascots. *'Thundboar' - a ground/flying boar-like Pokémon and one of the legendaries and mascots. Variants *'Roades Tangela' - a ground variant of Tangela. *'Roades Woobat' - a fire variant of Woobat. * Gyms and other areas *Seashore Town - start of journey. *Gulf City - town where you face Evie. *TBD City - TBD * *Blackstone National Park - a national park where you can only catch one Pokémon. * Trivia *Team Whip is based on slave owners during the 1800s/pre-civil war. Category:Video games Category:Nintendo Category:Pokémon Category:Nintendo 2DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:2021 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas